Tears Falling into the River
by IslandTwinFreaks
Summary: A human girl named Raiku once lived in a clan of youkai until age nineteen. Her clan had gone berserk with out her realizing it and the Sanzo group just happen to be there. Killing them all, Raiku finally finds them again. Will she seek revenge?
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

"Oni-Chan!" I screamed as I ran into the middle of town. Tears ran down my face as I approached a blonde haired man with purple eyes. I gasped, I knew his name. "Y-you're priest Sanzo!" A grin spread across the man's face as I turned and ran through the forest, finding my whole clan…dead. I screamed and fell to the ground and backed away quickly. My back hit a tall man with brown hair and green eyes.

"Looks like we got a survivor!" a red haired man behind him chimed.

"Maybe we should feed her to the monkey," Sanzo said with a chuckle.

"Can I really eat it! SWEET!" a brown haired boy wearing a limiter cheered. I sat there, helpless and still. _Big sister! Where are you!_ Then, Sanzo laughed as he shot the dead corps that once was my…

"BIG SIS!" I screamed as I shot up from my bed. I opened my eyes and looked around my empty apartment. I remembered the dream I had just awoken from and shivered. "I… had another dream… about him…"

"Ms. Raiku! I have your morning tea!" the inn keeper's shouted from outside my door. I put on my best smile, straightened my shirt, and opened the door. "Here you go!"

"Thank you…" I said as I drank my tea and closed the door. I stared at the empty glass for about four minutes, and walked out to get some shopping done.

My name is Doki Raiku. I was raised by youkai from ages two through nineteen. I am now age twenty. At age nineteen, my home was raided by travelers, the Sanzo group. They killed the one person I looked up to…the person I thought of as a sister. They laughed and bickered as they slaughtered my brothers and sisters.

I walked through the market place and sighed. I watched as everyone else was smiling and laughing. I waited for my wagon to come and noticed a familiar figure.

"Ms. Raiku?" my cab driver asked as he opened the door for me. I clicked into reality and climbed into the horse and wagon. Then, it literally hit me. A boy with brown hair and a limiter flew into the cart and slammed right into me.

"What the..?" were the only words I could say until the breath was knocked out of me. With a gasp, a fell to the ground. As the images faded, I heard them talking amongst themselves. Then, everything went dark.

I shot up quickly and looked around. I found myself in my apartment with four men standing at my bed. My eyes filled with tears as I looked at the four murderers.

"Goku hit you pretty hard, huh?" Hakkai chuckled. _They don't know who I am… _

"Goku is a pretty heavy monkey!" Gojyo laughed as well.

"Hey!"

I fell to the ground and burst into tears. My mouth was filled with the horrible things I wanted to say. My eyes drained of all water and my heart sank.

"Whoa! What's wrong!" Hakkai asked franticly. I wanted to ask…why they killed my sister…but I was afraid to open my mouth.

"Maybe she's hungry…" Goku suggested.

Gojyo snorted, "You ARE a stupid monkey, aren't you?" The two of them argued as Sanzo picked me up and started walking out the door.

"Where are you going, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked, following.

Sanzo sighed and looked over to the jeep. "I'm gonna ask what's wrong…"

"I want to know just as much as you, but…"

I couldn't hold it in any more. I screamed at the top of my lungs and struggled from Sanzo's grip. I jumped up and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You… Genjo Sanzo…" I started. Hakkai cocked his head and the other two ran outside. Gojyo and Goku stood there, listening to what I was going to say. "YOU AND YOUR GANG OF MISFITS KILLED MY SISTER AND HER FAMILY! We didn't do ANYTHING to you! You just came and killed them! I'm Doki Raiku! THE GIRL WHO'S GONNA BE SCARED FOREVER BECAUSE THE ONE PERSON SHE LOVED IS NOW…!" I trailed off and drowned in my tears.

"I remember that day…" Sanzo admitted.

"Her name was Gonko… AND NOW SHE'S DEAD!"

Hakkai leaned over and hugged me. "I know your pain… I once had a sister I loved as well… She…killed herself…" Tears ran down Hakkai's face as he smiled at me. Gojyo bent down and hugged me as well.

"Those youkai had gone crazy. I remember you running and running. I thought you were running from them. They attacked us, so we attacked back," Sanzo said to me as he looked away.

"There's no need to haunt yourself like this…" Gojyo sighed. "My mother tried to kill me, and almost succeeded. But my big bro killed her before she did…"

Goku burst into tears as he joined the hug. "I was in a cell all my life. It still haunts me today. All you need," Goku smiled, "is for someone to help you out of your shackles.

Sanzo sighed and pushed them out of the way. He gave me this look of sorrow…pure…sorrow. "My…master was like a father to me…and I couldn't protect him from being murdered. He was killed, and I wasn't there…" he paused. "to stop it…"

Hakkai smiled and said, "We didn't mean to destroy someone's life…we were only told to kill all youkai in our way…"

"By the way! Do you think I could lend you a hand tonight? Maybe some company…?" Gojyo asked with a hopeful look. I smiled and shook my head no.

"I think I can live for tonight…"

"Good," Sanzo growled, "because we're heading out tomorrow."

"I hope we meet again…"

"I said, we're leaving tomorrow! Pack your things and get ready."

"Wait…. WHAT!"

~The next day~

I was now in the same jeep as the group who killed my sister, and the awkwardness was only beginning.

"So, Raiku! What do you think we should tell lord Kougaji and his band of trouble makers?" Hakkai asked.

"If you don't like it, deal with it!" Sanzo suggested.

"That might work!" Hakkai chuckled. I sat there, not saying a word.

"What's wrong now?" Gojyo asked with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine…" I sighed and looked at the sword at my side. I only felt my heart sinking deeper and deeper. I heard the screams of that one night droning in my ears.

"If you need any company tonight, I could…"

I gave him a hard look. "I said I'm fine!" Hakkai stopped the car and looked at me.

"We said we were sorry, and I know that's not enough…so I want to make it up to you…" Hakkai snatched Sanzo's gun and gave it to me. "Shoot all four of us in the feet…"

"WHAT!" Goku shouted.

"Fine…" Sanzo growled as he got up and stood in front of me.

"If it makes her feel any better…" Gojyo said, dragging Goku with him.

I stared at the gun and my heart sunk fifty feet deeper. I held the gun out and aimed. Then, I pulled the trigger. _Bang… four bangs…_

Holes… in my heart… Holes… In their feet…

"Feel any better…?" Hakkai asked, winching as he pushed the gas peddle.

"A… little…" I admitted.

"MY FOOT HURTS!" Goku whined.

"Shut up you stupid monkey!" Gojyo shouted. "Which would you rather have… A shot foot, or a crying girl sitting right next to you…"

Hakkai smiled.

Goku growled and began to shout, "The only reason you care is because..!"

"I hate to see a pretty face rain," Gojyo said with a smile. I smiled and glanced at the sword, still clean… _Why did I train so hard…when I didn't even touch them with my blade…_

"Sanzo group!" an unfamiliar voice shouted. I looked up to see a girl with orange hair and orange eyes.

"Oh no… It's Lirin…" Hakkai sarcastically panicked.

"Who's Lirin..?" I asked timidly.

"The enemy," Sanzo said as three others came out of the shadows. All four of them were youkai…

"I see you have a newbie!" shouted a man with black hair. Gojyo pointed at him and told me his name was Dokugakugi. He pointed at the girl with purple hair and told me her name was Yaone, and the man with red hair was Kougaji.

"I hope she knows how to fight," Kougaji growled as he appeared in front of me. It only took one punch in the jaw to send me flying. Lirin ran over and kicked me back for Dokugakugi to smash me into the ground.

"That's enough!" Sanzo shouted. He looked down and snarled. "Leave her alone…"

"What are you going to about it..?" Kougaji asked.

Sanzo gave me a hard look and said, "Nothing…"

"Ok then!" Kougaji kicked my side repeatedly as Gojyo and Goku shouted at Sanzo. Hakkai knew what Sanzo had planned, and so did I.

When Kougaji tried to go for another kick, I took out my sword and let his knee smash into it. As he howled in pain, I ran for Sanzo, but Dokugakugi grabbed my hand and our sword clashed. The fight had begun. Hakkai ran after Yaone, and Goku and Kougaji fought. Lirin was being fed by Sanzo.

"You're stronger then you look!" Dokugakugi shouted as our sword clashed.

"Th-thanks," I grunted as I pushed him back. Gojyo jumped in and held him off, as if I had to run for my life.

"I'll handle this!" Gojyo shouted toward me as I ran to the jeep. I could hear Goku's stomach growling from there, which was about a mile away. I smiled and got the jeep out of park and drove towards my friends.

"Hop on!" I yelled as they all jumped on. Hakkai watched in amazement as I drove Hakuryuu.

"Raiku! Run them over!" Goku shouted in excitement.

I drove for a while and them I switched out with Hakkai. "That was some nifty driving you did back there!" Hakkai awed. I smiled and took a look at my sword. I was only human, but I fought like a youkai.

"How much longer till the next…" Goku was cut off by the smell of meat. "We're close!"

"We're here!" Hakkai yelled as we all scrambled out of the jeep. I looked around and found myself in my own little world.

"Raiku…" Sanzo said as he yanked me out of it.

"Coming!" I ran over to the inn Hakkai chose and looked into my room. It looked so…empty.

"You alright?" Gojyo asked. "We hang out in Sanzo's room for a bit until we're tired. You want to?

Sanzo snarled. "You guys don't wait till you're tired. You wait till I force you out or you pass out and Hakkai has to DRAG you out!"

"I'm sorry…but I'll be fine…" I stuttered and walked into my dark room.

"Now look what you did! You scared her!" Gojyo shouted. I curled into my blanket and fell asleep.

"I didn't scare her! She's…just too nice…" Sanzo growled.

Goku burst out laughing, "The great Sanzo is over powered by a GIRL!"

"NO! You stupid monkey!" Sanzo shouted shooting at Goku. "Get out of my room!"

The three walked out of Sanzo's room and into their own.

Hakkai laid down and felt his pillow. "Huh..? It's…" _The pillow is so thin…" _He got up, grabbed his pillow, and started walking out. _I should let Raiku have it…_

Goku walked into his room and felt a rush of cold air. "Hey… It's freezing!" _Raiku must be chilled to the bone! _He grabbed his blanket and ran for the door. _I better give her this!_

Gojyo walked into his room and remembered how Raiku looked. _She seemed so upset…_ He turned around and grabbed his jacket. _Maybe she's scared of something… If so… I should see…_

Sanzo got up and walked into the hallway to his three friends standing outside of Raiku's door. They weren't arguing, so Sanzo knew they were gonna cause trouble. _I'm just gonna make sure they don't wake her up!_

I awoke to my door opening and saw all four of them at my door. "I brought you a blanket! I thought you'd be cold!" Goku said as he started walking in. Gojyo grabbed him and pushed him out.

"Shut up!" He yelled, "I came here to make sure you were feeling…"

"I thought the pillows were too thin," Hakkai interrupted, "so I'm gonna let you barrow mine."

"I'm only here to make sure nothing stupid happened…" Sanzo moaned. I smiled and got up.

"I was fine, you know…" I told them.

"Do you have anything you want to talk about?" Gojyo asked.

"No… I'm ok," I lied.

"Are you sure you don't need another pillow?" Hakkai asked.

"Positive."

"Are you cold at all?" Goku asked.

"Only because you guys made me stand up…" I admitted.

"Then we're done here, she's fine," Sanzo said as he dragged them out of the room.

I stood there for about two minutes and went back to sleep.

As we were packing up the next day and getting ready to leave, I heard a scream.

"Hakkai! We can't leave yet!" I yelled as I ran in the direction of the scream. I could hear them following me as well.

"What did you hear?" Gojyo gasped. I was running faster then all of them and that meant it hurt a lot worst when I bumped right into a youkai.

"Well well! It seems we got a little mousey!" the youkai snorted. About fifty more behind him burst out laughing. The youkai held my wrist and threw my onto the ground. "The little mousey looks scared! Poor little thing!"

"What are we gonna do with her, boss?" another one asked.

"Kill her of course!" he replied with a grin. _Where are Sanzo and the others!_

~Hakkai's P.O.V.~

"It seems we lost her…" I said with a nervous smile.

"WHAT?" Gojyo shouted. "Are you telling me she's most likely fighting youkai by herself!"

"That…might be it…" I admitted.

"Dang it!" Goku and Sanzo yelled. I looked at everyone and smiled.

"We have guest…" I said as youkai came out of the shadows wielding swords. "I think they must have been sent by lord Kougaji…"

"Then," Goku shouted as he started attacking, "Lets kill them!"

"Agreed," Sanzo said as he began to shoot.

The youkai came out of the trees and our battle with them, began.

~Raiku's P.O.V.~

_Dang it! They're not coming! Why!_ "Go away!"

"Oh! She's got a mouth!" the youkai laughed as he raised his arm for the kill.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Gojyo's voice boomed into the scene. I smiled and watched as the red haired half breed kicked the youkai.

"Th-thank you!" I thanked as Hakkai also came into the battleground.

"Are you ok?" Sanzo shouted as he ran over to me.

"She looks fine," said the monkey.

"They didn't hurt me, so I'm good!" I assured the fours guys. They nodded and went back to fighting. I pulled out my sword and joined them. It was incredible to be worried about. I could just see them freaking out over me not being there.

We all piled into the jeep. Sanzo I guess felt unsaticfied, so he shot into the group of youkai as we drove off.

"We'll NEVER leave you alone in the wood again!" yelled Gojyo as he held me close. Goku pulled me away and growled.

"Stay off of her, you pervy water sprite!" he shouted as he put me next to him. He smiled and looked forward.

"You're not her master, monkey!" Gojyo growled. "Raiku, please hit him for me."

"SHE WOULD NEVER!" Goku screamed.

At that moment, a loud BOOM filled the air. I covered my ears and so did Gojyo and Goku.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you both!" snarled and all mighty Sanzo.

_What a weird adventure I have ahead of me... Now... Why did I agree to do this again?_


	2. Chapter 2 The New Founded Strength

"Raiku! Wake up!" Hakkai's voice come into my room in the inn. I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

"Morning..." I said back to him. He smiled and closed the door. I got up, got dressed, and walked out. There they were. Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai, and Gojyo. I smiled at them.

"You sleep well?" Gojyo asked with a polite smile. I just nodded and walked out of the inn. They followed. I got into the jeep and siighed, know the day would be full of...something...

Goku jumped in and looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please PLEASE tell Sanzo to stop somewhere for us to eat!" He shouted.

My stomach felt empty, so I knew I had to help.

Sanzo got into the jeep and was followed by Hakkai and Gojyo. As we started to drive foward me and Goku both chimed, "I'm HUNGRY!"

Sanzo's head fell, Hakkai smiled, and Gojyo fell over laughing. Me and Goku smiled at each other and continued, "We're HUNGRY! We're HUNGRY!"

Hakkai stopped the jeep and we all walked into a restraunt. We got our long lists of orders taken and there we sat, waiting for our fillers.

"Did you two plan to gang up on me like that?" Sanzo asked with a growl. I smiled softly and began to eat my meat buns and soba.

"Yep!" Goku sang loudly. My eyes widened and a held up my sword, still in it's sheath.

"BAKA!" I shouted, hitting him with every baka that flew out of my mouth. "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKAZARU!"

Sanzo looked at me with a blank look. Hakkai looked VERY suprised. Gojyo, once again, feel to the floor laughing. And there the monkey stayed. On the floor...

"I'm sorry..." I apologized softly.

Goku got up and looked at me with a smile. "Well, now I know you're not weak and useless!"

Hakkai began to chuckle softly and looked at me with a smile. "You're turning into one of us so quickly!"

"You might need to do that more often," Sanzo said in his usual 'I don't care' voice.

We all sat there, eating, fighting, hitting, and shooting. It seemed like I really was turning into one of them. I was cared about and I cared for them. I was now able to talk to them like friends. The whole three months of sorrow I trained myself to kill Sanzo. I planned to destroy him and his friends and laugh over them with the widest smile on my face. But they told me that my clan had gone insain. They told me that they had to. About tree months ago, I sat in my room wishing I was dead. It only took Sanzo, Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo two weeks to make me feel happy again. After the slaughter of my family, two months later I had my twentyth birthday with no one. Then about a month after that, I see them again. Two weeks later... Here I am.

"Are you ok?" Gojyo asked as he got up from his chair. It seemed to be the most famouse question asked by these four.

"I'm fine," I promissed as I jerked myself back into reality. I got up as well but right before we could leave, something felt wrong. I could tell we all felt as if something was coming.

With a quick dash, we all ran outside and found a youkai holding a little girl and a band of thousands of youkai behind him. All going after us five. All stronger then me. I could feel their strength over powering mine.

Gojyo hid me behind him, but I pulled away.

"I can fight," I told him with a reasured voice. Though my hands were shaking and my heart pounding, I wanted to fight. I wanted to be in on the action once again.

"Sanzo group!" shouted the youkai I thought might be the leader. "I see we finally found you! Give us the Saten scripture, or the little girl will die!" Chuckles, laughter, and snickers all came from the youkai behind him.

"Let her go!" I shouted, not even thinking of what would happen to me with just one breath. My eyes widened and I looked forward.

"Why, I think she wants to fight!" shouted the lead youkai. A thunderous cheering followed it and he looked at me with smiling eyes. "Wanna dance?"

Hakkai and Gojyo walked infront of me and snarled.

"She would never have the displeaser of fighting you idiots!" growled Gojyo.

"You'd have to get through me before trying to even LOOK at her with that scowl!" Goku spat out with a growl.

I stood there, wanting to fight. I tried so hard to tell them that... But to tell them that would involve ruining the moment they were slowly creating.

"Let her go," a voice from behind the four of us said. We looked back and found Sanzo, giving them a hard glare. "She can fight. And if she can't defend herslef, I'll get rid of her. We can't have a weak little idiot who can't fight stopping us from going to India. We can't have anything stop us."

"But, Sanzo..." Hakkai started, but Sanzo gave him a look, and the three of them backed away from me. I didn't have to say anything. All I had to do was hope, and it happened. I now stood there, faceing the band of youkai. _Here we go, _I thought to myself. I pulled out my sword, and took a deep breath.

"MEN!" The lead youkai shouted. "ATTACK!"

Me against all of them. That was my mission. And so, it began.

My eyes opened and like a flash, they all were only two inches away from me. I closed my eyes once more and began to swing. I could feel their presents. I could tell what they were doing. My big sister taught me how to do this. I swung my sword. _Left. Right. Left. Right. Circle. In front of me. Block! BLOCK! **BLOCK! **_

My eyes opened and I felt someone's blade against mine. I wasn't fighting all of them anymore. The many youkai formed a cirlce around me and their leader. I had only been fighting him most of the time. _S-such strength! _I had thought I was still in an out numbered battle, but he had replaced them and I couldn't tell the differance!

"So, human! Give up?" he asked with a chuckle.

"If I give up, Sanzo will abondon me without hesitation. So, I guess I can't, huh?" I said with a hint of a laugh in my voice. He frowned and tossed me to the side.

"You know!" He shouted with a wide smile. "They got two youkai, a half breed, and a blood thirsty priest! Why would they want a human!"

"I... I never thought of that..." I muttered under my breath. I knew he heard it, because his smile grew. It inlarged into a crooked smirk.

I never thought I was that weak. But he's right. I'm just a human. Why would they care for something so...so...weak?

My head was now spinning. I couldn't think straight. And like that, he hit me hard. And I was down.

Everything went dark.

"R-RAIKU!" Gojyo shouted as he fought off all the youkai around me. He pushed and killed them all except for the leader, who rad off. Hakkai and Goku ran to my side asked me if I was ok. Gojyo held me close and told me it was all gonna be all right. Sanzo stood there, disapointed.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the sorrowful look on Gojyo's face. Hakkai looked worried and Goku was crying. "I-I'm not dead yet..." I assured. Goku's eyes widened and he hurled himself on top of me.

"Get off of her, you stupid monkey!" Gojyo yelled as he pushed the worried mammal off of me. I looked around as saw the wide gash in my side and the several cuts on my arms, legs, and face. I was in so much pain and I could barly move. My heart skipped a beat as I looked up towards Sanzo.

"Raiku, you failed..." Sanzo said with a disapointed frown. "You didn't do as asked. You failed. And now we will leave...without you."

"SANZO!" Gojyo shouted, but Sanzo pointed his gun at him and snarled.

"Like I said. We can't be brought down by a weak girl who can't defend herself!" Sanzo yelled.

Goku and Hakkai looked down and got into the jeep. Gojyo gave Sanzo a hard stare.

"Without us, what other family does she have?" Gojyo asked, getting impatient.

"Not my problem," Sanzo replied. Gojyo growled and looked at me.

"I can defend myself anough to live...for awhile..." I assured him, but I didn't assure myself. I thought I was lieing. I couldn't tell if I was fibbing or if I knew what I was talking about.

He gave me a worried look and looked down. "I don't want to..."

"I said I'm fine!" I shouted, winceing in pain from my wounds. Gojyo looked very uneasy as he got into the jeep. I watched as they drove away. With out me...

_Sanzo actually left... He actually left me to die here. Hakkai didn't even get to heal my wounds... They just...left..._ My heart sank lower then I had ever felt. I couldn't stand. I could barly breath. I couldn't think striaght. That youkai was right...

"Why would they want a human like YOU?" a fimilliar voice chuckled behind me. I quickly turned and saw the lead youkai, laughing louder then anyone I've ever heard. "I told you they didn't need you! I knew they would just leave you behind! I just knew it!"

"Shut up and go home!" I warned the circleing youkai. But he knew I wasn't a treat, so he continued.

"Look at you. So powerless! SO USELESS!" He just kept on going, and I couldn't stop him.

He was right... Iwas... _Powerless... Useless..._ Thos two words marched in my head. I had to scream. I needed...friends...

"But, you fight well..." the youkai said with a smirk. Almost like one of us, but you need more willpower..." His smile grew and grew. "Maybe... I could use someone like you..."

My eyes widened. He wanted me to betray them! _G-Goku... Gojyo! Hakkai! S-s...s _They didn't care anymore. They wouldn't care for me anymore. I was just a lowlife human to them now. Just another stick in the mud... But I couldn't join the youkai... I... I was gonna be a human. And that was final...

"I don't," I said with a slight snicker, "even want to know what you have planned for me. I'm just gonna find a town, get a job, and be as usefull to that person as possible!"

~Gojyo's P.O.V.~

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ACTUALLY LEFT HER!" I shouted in anger as we drove out of the woods.

"You've been whineing about this for hours, Gojyo," Hakkai said with a sigh. "You shouldn't be too upset... I mean... Sanzo is probably right. She woulld have died because of us."

"HOW!" I half asked half shouted in pure fury.

Sanzo's rusty old voicecame from the front, "She would have been killed by the youkai. It would have been best if I had never let her come."

"But we made her happy!" I yelled back. Goku was just looking down with his hair over his eyes.

"We made her feel better and now she'll be fine!" Sanzo yelled.

"What if she kills herself because, now, there's no one to care for her!" I screamed.

"Then it's no big deal!"

My heart skipped a beat._ NO BIG DEAL! IS HE FOR REAL!_

"It's not like we actually cared for her in that kind of way..." Sanzo said, now getting confortable in his seat.

"What do you mean!" I was getting very impatient with this stupid durty old man. "Hakkai thought of her as a friend! Goku thought of her as a sister! I..." I trailed off. Sanzo turned back and looked at me with his cold eyes.

"You what? Loved her? You can't. She's a human and you'd only be knocking her down. I only thought of her as a new helper. Now she's just trash."

"Are you forcing yourself to say all this crap?" I asked.

Sanzo looked down, and when he looked back up, his eyes were colder then snow itself. "No."

My heart sank and my hands began to shake. Hakkai looked down and stepped on th brakes. "We're at the next town..." Hakkai said, still having his head down. We got out of the jeep, and it turned into Hakuryuu, the dragon. It seemed also upset about the loss of Raiku.

"Maybe we should...get something to eat..." I suggested. Hakkai and Goku nodded and Sanzo seemed not to care.

We walked into a restraunt, sat down and waited to get our orders taken. There we sat as a girl with many bandages, many scares, crutches, and short green hair came to waid our table. I stared at her with wondering eyes, She looked oddly firmilliar...

"I'd like..." started the monkey as he began his LONG list of foods he wanted. I sat there, still wondering who she might be.

"I'd just like some tea please." Hakkai said in a kind and cheerful voice.

"I'd like your arm..." Sanzo told her. "Raiku..."

_RAIKU!_

~Raiku's P.O.V.~

And there I stood. Once again remeeting with the Sanzo group. My broken leg began to tingle. Goku and Gojyo both gave me surprised looks.

"RAIKU! YOU'RE ALL BROKEN!" Goku shouted, shooting up from his chair to get a better look.

"We leave you for about... two hours and you're working in a restraunt looking like...like... THIS!" Gojyo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up..." I said under my breath.

"Poor Raiku! I didn't know it would turn out this bad!" Hakkai sighed.

"Shut up..." I told them a little louder, though they seemed not to hear.

"WE'RE SO SORRY!" Goku yelled.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I screamed, hurting my lungs and making me fall to my knees which hurt my broken leg.

"Raiku!" all three shouted as they fell to their knees to help me up.

"Are you alright?" Hakkai asked.

"Sh-shut up... You make me sound so weak... You... You act like you care...

"WE DO!" Gojyo insisted.

I shook my head. "No, you don't..."

"Yes! We do!" Hakkai said, now joining in.

"You're like a sister to me!" Goku told me, also joining in.

"But... I'm..."

"Get off of her so she can get our orders," a husky, univiting voice said from beyound our huddle.

"S-Sanzo..." Hakkai and Gokuboth said in disbelief.

"She still is too weak. We can't just take her in because she's alone..."

"SANZO!"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID WATER SPRITE!" Sanzo snapped. Gojyo looked down and growled.

"You just don't get it, do you?"

Right then, in a flash, the lead youkai came back. But he brought many others with him.

"SANZO GROUP! HUMAN! WE'RE HERE TO KILL YOU!" shouted the hated voice of the youkai. My head went down and I ran outside. I was followed by the four youkai hunters but they stopped when they saw me standing, with out the crutches, my sword out, and my head held down.

"What is she..?" Hakkai started but stopped so he could watch closely.

I lifted my head slowly, meeting the face of the lead youkai. I smiled and so did he.

"I see we meet on the battle field once again, human. Did Sanzo take you back? Or did he throw you off like a gross bug?" Asked the youkai.

"He..." I looked down, but quickly held it back up. "He's going to see the rath of a youkai soon!"

The lead youkai burst out laughing. "How so..?"

"Like this!"

I lifted my sword slowly and it seemed like an instant later, they were all gone. Every last one of them that was sorrounding her.

Gojyo and Goku cheered with excitement and ran over to me with happy faces. Hakkai ran over as well giveing me a warm smile. Gojyo lifted me off my feet and swirled around as if we just won a football game. Sanzo was looking at me with a blank look. I couldn't read him at all.

"S-Sanzo..." I stuttered, coming closer and looking at him with wondering eyes. "May I...come back?"

Sanzo looked my straight in the eyes and gave me a half smile. "Sure..."

There was cheering once more.


End file.
